


[Podfic] Warlock Blocked

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [16]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack Fic, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Hide and Seek, Naughtiness, OLHTS made me do it, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, frankly I have no idea how weird this could get, wherein my friends are a terrible influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Prompt: The Dowlings---Music:Silly Introby Alexander Nakarada (CC-BY 4.0)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, The Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies of OLHTS





	[Podfic] Warlock Blocked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyre/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Abandon hope, all ye who enter here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527132) by [Fyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyre/pseuds/Fyre). 



[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Prophecies-of-OLHTS-16-Warlock-Blocked-eebcbq)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-4-20/75141618-44100-2-3acf5c9b8fa3.m4a)


End file.
